In Which Castiel Doesn't Understand and Dean is Willing to Help
by slythgrl
Summary: Cas doesn't understand why humans enjoy this mouth touching thing so much. Dean helps Cas to understand. Slash don't like don't read.


**So this is my first Destiel fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it :) I know I enjoyed writing it. If you like it you should definitely write a review and if you don't like it still write a review so I can improve. This is unbetaed.**

**Also, this is SLASH! Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Dean is sitting alone in his motel room. Sam is out doing some research type stuff that Dean doesn't really care about, his mind is on different things at the moment. For some reason lately he had been having strange dreams about Cas that weren't normal. It's never normal to dream about your best friend every night but its really not normal to dream about kissing said best friend and waking up with an incredible hard on. Also, when you can't get off without thinking about that friend, who is not only a guy but an angel of the Lord.

This night, Dean is wondering why he keeps having these dreams. Then it finally dawned on him, he was in love with the beautiful angel. Just as he realized this, said angel suddenly appeared in the room.

"Damn it Cas! You gotta stop doing that!" shouted Dean.

"I am sorry. It was not my intention to frighten you. Do you have a problem with me coming to see you?" said Cas with a confused look on his face that Dean found incredibly sexy.

"It's not that Cas, it just scares the shit out of me whenever you do that," explained Dean.

"I do not mean to startle you. I can try to not be as alarming," said Cas not really understanding why this was a problem for Dean.

In the background a random Romantic comedy was playing on the TV that had a couple on the screen kissing. This had Cas extremely curious because he had seen Dean doing this and wondered why humans find it so enjoyable. He wanted to find out and there was only one person whom he could ask.

Dean was still talking about Cas not startling him but Cas interrupted and asked, "Dean, what do humans find so fascinating about mouth touching? Can you teach me?"

Dean was shocked by this and tried to hide his joy at this request. "Well lets find you a nice girl-"

"No Dean, I want someone I trust to teach me. I want it to be you, we share a profound bond after all."

Dean couldn't resist the look on his angel's face anymore and asked, "Are you sure about this Cas?"

"Yes, I want you to teach me."

Then without any further hesitation Dean pressed his lips against Cas' soft ones. Dean was really getting into it and so was Cas. So Dean decided to take a risk and run his tongue along Cas' smooth lips and Cas opened his mouth in a gasp and Dean took full advantage of the situation and plowed right on in. Dean started to explore his angel's mouth. He wanted to memorize every inch and then Cas started moaning into the kiss. Then Cas did something that took Dean by surprise, Cas started thrusting his own tongue into Dean's mouth and doing the exact same thing that Dean had just been doing to his mouth. They were both enjoying the kiss immensely, if the hard ons they were currently sporting were any indication. Then when it seemed like they had been kissing for hours, when it had really been about ten minutes, they broke apart with their foreheads touching and they were breathing heavily.

"I see why humans find this so enjoyable," said a breathless Cas. "I would like to continue this."

"So would I. How about we continue this right now," said and equally breathless Dean.

"That is acceptable," said a grinning Cas.

A few hours later found an incredibly and sated Dean laying down next to an equally naked Cas. This felt like a perfect time to get some things straight. "Cas, I gotta tell you something. For the past few weeks I've been having some strange dreams about you. They involve what we were doing tonight and made me realize that I-I-I love you Castiel, angel of the Lord." Dean took in a huge breath and was waiting for Cas to throw him across the room in anger but it didn't happen instead Cas was looking at him with a confused look.

"I think I love you too Dean, if that is what these weird feelings in my stomach is every time I see you. Whenever I am away from you all I want to do is find my way back to you and never leave. Is that what love feels like Dean?"

"Yes it is my beautiful angel," said a smiling Dean. He had never been this happy in his entire life.

"Then I love you too Dean, after all I am the one who gripped you tight-"

"Yes, in more ways than one," said Dean with a suggestive tone in his voice.

Then Dean and Cas shared a loving kiss and Dean went to sleep with his angel watching over him protecting him from everything.


End file.
